1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to selectable print heads.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 164,273 to Dorman granted June 8, 1875; 994,971 to Beck granted June 13, 1911; 1,067,448 to Standley granted July 15, 1913; 3,482,512 to Jung granted Dec. 9, 1969; 4,163,422 to Hamisch, Jr. granted Aug. 7, 1979; 4,233,896 to Hamisch, Jr. granted Nov. 18, 1980; 4,271,758 to Osterhof granted June 9, 1981; 4,271,759 to Volk granted June 9, 1981; 4,280,862 to Hamisch, Jr. granted July 28, 1981; 4,283,832 to Hamisch, Jr. granted Aug. 18, 1981; 4,325,302 to Beers granted Apr. 20, 1982; and 4,337,698 to Jenkins granted July 6, 1982. Also made of record is British Pat. No. 1,179,025 to "WAM" published Jan. 28, 1970.